


Sweet, So Sweet

by BoxFullofCats



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Knotting, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, omg i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom having been dancing around each other for ages. Then you hear something interesting about his, uh, anatomy. // Prompt fill, "Knotting and Donuts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. Its also a prompt fill for skadi-again-again,on Tumblr, for knotting and donuts. The title may or may not be misleading. Also, I've only done one smut scene in the last two years, and I'm horrible at them. I apologize in advance.

 

* * *

 

You and Tom had been dancing around each other for weeks. For longer than that actually, being the personal assistant to one of his co-stars allowed you to see him often on set allowed you to see him often. Now that the movie is being release, there are premieres, interviews, and parties to attend. You've been eye fucking each other and flirting whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Tonight, however, began when he walked past you at the after party. You were trying to discreetly talk to a colleague. "Wouldn't you like to find out?" Tom asked. You turned your head towards him, eyes wide at his boldness. He had moved on. He stood chatting with co-stars, acting as if his lips hadn't been near your ear just moments before, as if his breath hadn't tickled your neck. You almost believed you imagined it, until he caught your eyes and gave you a wicked grin that sent goose bumps down your spine.

How could you have known that a few whispered words would lead you to writhing naked on a bed, moaning, as Tom buried his head between your bent legs? Yet here you are with his long fingers wrapped around your thighs as his tongue flicks across your clit; your fingers are tangled in his curls. Tom lifts his head just enough for you to see his blue eyes smiling at you before he gives you one long lick to your wet slit. You see your juices glisten on his chin as he finishes his lick and moves one hand to your pussy and slips two fingers inside you. Your whole body gives a shake in pleasure. As he works his fingers in and out of you, twisting and turning them, he returns his mouth to your clit.

You moan from the way his talent tongue and fingers touch all the right places, Tom moans from your delicious taste.  _Sweet, so sweet, my dear._  You feel the vibrations of his moan in your core. It intensifies what he's doing, making you curl you toes. He adds a third finger inside, and you're just happy that the two of you made it to the bed instead of the hallway outside the room, where he had slipped the first finger into your heat. If you were still there your legs would have given out completely.

Tom lifts his head again; you’re able to see the smile on his lips this time. Happy bastard. His fingers are still inside you, working to bring you closer to orgasm. "Knots are large," he warns you. As if you are worried. Just the thought of him having a knot makes you grow wetter. "I don't wish to harm you, let me know now if don't want to continue."

"Don't stop," you say breathlessly, your fingers finally releasing his curls.

He smiles once again and kisses the inside of your thigh, then right below you bellybutton before giving it a kiss. Tom trails his nose and lips up your body, his hand settling on either side of you as he places a kiss between your breasts. He gives each breast a gentle kiss before he swirls his tongue around one nipple, bringing it to peak. As he works the other one, you can feel the tip of his wondrously, thick cock as it presses against your sensitive lips below. You can’t resist reaching between your bodies and taking his cock in your hand, giving it a squeeze. He closes his eyes and moans as you rub it against your slit, up and down, before brushing it against your clit. It’s too deliciously sensitive that you do it again, and again, and again until you bring yourself to climax.

"Now, darling, that is hardly fair," he says as you start to come. You'd ask what he meant if your mind could focus. He doesn't give you the leisure. His cock enters you before your orgasm ends, it’s almost too much, the feel of him entering you, of him slowly pistoning in and out of your cunt, is just too intense. It borders on almost being ticklish. You even let out a little giggle.

And then he moans in your ear and it is as if that a signal to your body, it stops being ticklish. You can feel yourself beginning again to build up to another orgasm.

"You feel divine," he speaks softly into your ear, "God, so fucking good."

You want to return the compliment except that he kisses you, the stubble on his upper lips grates across yours. Tomorrow you'll use a whole tube of ChapStick. Right now the burn his facial hair makes feels good. He is rolling your bottom lip between his teeth as he pumps faster, your legs wrap around his hips. Tom lets your lip go and moans your name before he returns to your neglected breasts, sucking on them, kissing them, nipping.

He pulls himself up to a position to watch himself slide in and out of you. You watch too. His hand comes up and his thumb teases your clit.

"Oh, fuck, Tom!"

You can’t take your eyes off his cock slipping in and out of you. He never fully pulls out, but goddamn if this isn’t one of the most beautiful sights you have ever seen. 

He grins and brings you to the brink, just near the edge, but he stops before you go over. The way he stretches, the way his thick cock spreads your slickness is perfect.

Then it’s more than his natural girth, it still feels good, but it almost too much at the same time. "Ah, ah, ah," your voice comes out in little breaths.

"So fucking close," he says as he returns to covering your body with his. You feel so perfectly full, and he's touching all the right places within you. Unable to hold back you finally fall over the edge, Tom following you over. Right as you start to feel him spill inside you, the knot is fully formed. Not letting a drop of his hot seed out. 

Not letting him out.

He keeps pumping, and it sets off aftershocks for both of you. "You're not going to want in any other way." His lips brush against your jaw as they make their way to your neck.

"Fuck, no," you reply. You can feel him pulse within you. You're not sure if that's a reward for your answer or just biology. 

He wraps his arms around you and rolls you over so you are both on your sides. The action pulls on where you two are knotted. You moan and he gives a little hiss. Once settled he reaches behind him he grabs a small, white cardboard box off the nightstand. Opening it he pulls out a sugar coated donut. You can't help but laugh as he offers the box to you. 

"They may be a few hours old, but you'll need the energy," Tom explains and takes a bite of the confection. 

You take a donut and laugh. "Energy? That sounds like we'll be trying this again later." 

"There is no try, only do," he says with a cheeky smile. You take a bite and laugh.

That is until he starts to slowly move inside you again. He can't move much, because of the knot, but it’s still pleasant all the same. The smirk on his face lets you know exactly what it does to you.

Soon afterward you're sharing sugarcoated kisses in between bites of donuts. 

Before you know it, he's free and you're starting this primal dance again.


End file.
